


It's You

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), It's a smuggler au, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Ben Solo finds The Falcon, wasting away in the deserts of Jakuu, and he gets more than he bargained for when he meets Rey in the junkyard of Niima Outpost. Call it fate, call it destiny, whatever it is, she calls to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is up on my tumblr, and until moments ago was part of my Reylo Week Collection, but I've decided to add a bit more on to it.
> 
> Originally written for day 7 of Reylo Week 2018 - Destiny

He finds her on Jakku. Fighting. He thinks he likes that about her, that she can fight, but he hates that she has to. Ben is passing through, mostly on a whim, but also at his father's insistence that they double check the western reaches for his long lost love, The Falcon. Of course Ben is the one to find it. His Uncle Luke would call it the will of the force, Han would call it luck, but Ben knows that it was just meant to be.

“He won’t sell it, you know.” The girl from earlier is suddenly at his side, a purple bruise already building around her eye.

“What?”

“That!” She points at _The Falcon_ where Ben has been staring for several long minutes. “He claims it’s his most prized possession, can’t figure out why, it’s a piece of junk.”

Ben laughs at this, turning to look down at her. She leans against a quarterstaff, fingers drumming along it, “You think I might be able to persuade him?”

She turns to him, eyes trailing from his head to his toes, lingering on the blaster strapped to his thigh. “Unkar doesn’t like to deal too much in credits, but I’m sure he would make an exception.”

“What does he deal in, then?” Ben asks, frowning, what kind of moof milker didn’t take credits.

“Parts, scrap. He buys them off of the scavengers for portions of food.”

“Sure, but how’s he getting the portions.”

“Trading the scrap.” She rolls her eyes as if it’s obvious. “Look, you’re not from here, but that’s how things work here.” Rocking back onto her heels she gives him another once over. “You really don’t want that ship though, I’m not even confident it still flies, he’s made some pretty kriffing terrible adjustments to it.”

Ben smirks. “I love a good challenge. So, could I get you to help me broker a deal?”

“The better deal would be stealing the ship, just to piss him off.” she counters his smirk with her own.

“If you help me, I can get you off of this desert planet, take you anywhere you want to go.”

Her smile falters, but what she says catches him off guard. “I can’t, I’m waiting for my family to come back.”

“Oh, well, I can offer you some scrap that’s probably lying around inside of the ship.” he clears his throat, “How long have they been gone, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A while. So, you gonna tell me what’s so special about this ship?”

“It was my dads once upon a time, we’ve actually been looking for it for a long time, it was stolen, but not by your guy,” Ben waves at the tiny outpost, “how did it even end up here?”

“Unkar Plutt stole it from the Irving Boys, and they stole it from Ducain, but that’s all I know.”

“Ducain stole it from Han Solo and before that -”

“Han Solo?!” she asks, leaning toward him in her excitement, “the Han Solo, who flew the Kessel Run in fourteen Parsecs?”

Ben chuffs a laugh, “It was twelve, but I would love to see you say that to his face, oh man, he’d be so offended.”

“You know him?”

“Oh, uh, he’s kind of my dad.” Ben shrugs, a little embarrassed, he’s never enjoyed telling people who his parents were.

“How is he kind of your dad, he either is or he isn’t - hang on, you want me to believe that piece of junk is The Millenium Falcon?”

“It is.” Ben gestures vaguely at it and watches her frown, turning to take a look at it again.

“You probably have about 10 minutes until Unkar comes back from wherever he went for his break today if you’re still intent on taking it.”

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind? There’s a whole galaxy out there to explore.” Ben offers, can see her waver before she seems to fold in on herself and shakes her head. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a homing beacon, one Han has the other half too, but now that he’s got _The Falcon_ back, he doesn’t have much use for it. “Take this.” he shakes it in her direction.

“What? Why? You don’t even know my name.”

Ben shrugs, “I don’t know, can’t explain it, there’s just something, do you feel it?”

“Maybe,” her gaze is wary as she reaches for the small item in his hand, “I’m Rey, by the way.” 

“Ben.” he introduces, her fingers brushing his as she takes the homing beacon and he sees a flash of something, many something’s, outcomes maybe, but he’s never dabbled in the force enough to find out. He’s never experienced anything like it, but he thinks he’d like to do it again.

“What was that?” Rey gasps, pulling away quickly from him with the beacon as if she had been hit in the chest with a blaster bolt.

“I - I don’t actually know.” he clears his throat, “anyway, you hit that button on here if you change your mind, and I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.” Ben starts, and Rey’s expression grows dark, he can’t kriffing believe he said that, mom was right, Han is a terrible influence. 

“What did you say?”

“Look, it was an accident, just, we can forget I called you that.”

“No, the whole thing.” she presses.

“‘I’ll come back for you, sweetheart?’” he speaks the words slowly, almost terrified of the repercussions. 

“You.” Tears well in her eyes and she looks up at him. “It’s you.”

“Look, Rey, I don’t really know what you’re -”

“I’ll come, right now, but we have to move fast.” She glances back at the outpost where things are still quiet and then sprints towards the ship, leaving Ben so, so far behind.

By the time he catches up and swings into the cockpit, she’s already there, flipping switches and turning knobs. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” he asks, watching her work.

“Yes.”

“You said you didn’t know if it could fly.”

“That’s still true, but just sit down and help me?” She glances over her shoulder at him and he shuffles into the co-pilot's seat to do just that. “Full disclosure, I’ve never flown anything before, just a lot of practice simulations.”

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Ben moans, but the engine hums to life beneath them and Rey gets them airborne, only taking out half of the outpost in the process. “Well, that was an excellent first attempt.” Ben teases as Rey stands, whole body thrumming with adrenaline.

“We did it!” She hops out of the pilot’s seat and Ben tumbles himself over and into it, “yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Wow!” She paces behind him for a few more minutes before she sinks into the seat next to him. “There’s a compressor on the fuel line.”

“Why?” Ben drags the word out, spinning to look at her.

“I told Unkar it was a terrible idea, it would mess with the hyperdrive, but I guess that was the idea, harder to steal.”

“Yeah, well I make my living doing that, so we’re going to deal with that problem when we get to it.” They settle into an easy silence, working in tandem as they fly, Ben is leaning back in the chair, knees resting against the currently inactive control yoke while Rey sits, staring out into the blue of hyperspace with her knees tucked up against her chest. “Why’d you change your mind?” he asks after several minutes observing her.

She opens her mouth to answer when alarms sound, making them both jump up. “The compressor!” she shouts as Ben leans forward to try to route power to the proper places so they don’t blow up. He hears her swear and she throws open a panel above her head, moments later the alarms stop and Ben relaxes minutely.

“What did you do?” he asks, turning to look at her.

Rey is smiling, holding up a tiny box with cables coming from it. “I bypassed the compressor!” Ben is equal parts terrified and impressed, it could have blown them away, but not managing to bypass it would have resulted in the same outcome. She settles back into her seat, fingers twisting the wires. “I’ve been on Jakku for what feels like my whole life,” her voice is quiet and Ben leans closer to listen, “and I’ve been waiting for my family to return since then.” She pauses for a moment, lets him realize what she’s saying before she continues on. “I kept having this dream, you know, the kind that just seem so real and when you wake up it takes you longer than it should to figure out?” He nods and she smiles. “It was like that, I kept getting left behind, but every time someone would whisper something to me. It’s why I stayed so long.”

Ben can feel his hands trembling, how clammy they are and he rubs them against his thighs. “What did they say?” he asks, already suspecting, dreading, knowing her answer.

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.” Ben risks looking at her, and blushes at how intense her gaze is. She holds out her hand, the homing beacon dangling from her long, elegant fingers, “You can have this back.”

“Thanks.” he murmurs, holding his hand out for it.

Rey settles it in his palm, fingers wrapping around his hand in a vice like grip, “do you believe in fate?” she whispers.

Ben smiles, it was a pretty standard rule for a smuggler to live by, but he knew what she meant. He had seen the paths she might one day tread with him, “Today? I just might.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, let me get this straight,” Han began, looking for all the world like he was ready to laugh himself stupid, “you found _The Falcon_ , but you also brought home a girl?”

“Why do you have to say it like it’s some sort of joke?” Ben asked, crossing his arms and mimicking his father’s stance

“Where is she, then?”

“Asleep,” Ben waved an arm behind him at _The Falcon_ , and Han’s smile grew, “Oh, oh no, don’t even-”

“Wore her out, did you?” Han _was_ laughing now.

“I just said-”

“Your ship is a piece of garbage,” Rey announced, suddenly appearing at Ben’s shoulder, making both men jump, “and I have a hard time believing it made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs” she spoke around a yawn and Ben watched Han’s face drop in a mixture of shock and offense, and now Ben was the one trying to fight off a laugh.

“It was twelve,” Han grunts, finally recovering and Ben felt Rey shrug against his arm as Han scoffed, kicking at the ground “Fourteen,” He muttered, and Ben coughed into his shoulder to avoid laughing in his father’s face.

“Everything you hoped?” Rey asked quietly, sleepily blinking up at him.

“Better,” Ben said, looking down at her, “Let’s get inside, looks like rain soon.”

“Rain?” Rey asked, perking up and stepping away from father and son to stare up at the sky, blinking at the surrounding buildings, “Where are we?”

“Chandrila,” Han supplied, shoving his hands in his pockets, before striding away towards _The Falcon_.

“And people live in all of those buildings?” she asked, spinning in a slow circle, a hand shielding her eyes. Ben takes in the wonder in her eyes and wishes he could have taken her anywhere else in the galaxy first. Somewhere even more lush and green or hell, he’d even take her all the way to Hoth, just to avoid her meeting his parents.

“They do,” Ben nodded, waving a hand to the east, “That building over there is home to the Galactic Senate - where you will find my mother, most days.”

“Wait, your mother is a Senator?”

“Yup.”

Her mouth quirked into a smile, “and you and your father, _Han Solo_ are _smugglers_?” she asked, sounding delighted and incredulous at the same time.

“Well, officially, we have a shipping business, but yes.”

“Huh, and you live in there?” she asked, eying the waterside manse with wide eyes.

“Well, my parents do.”

“You don’t live here?”

“I have my own place, not as fancy.”

“Thank R’iia for that,” she hummed, “are we going there now?”

“Oh, no, I imagine dinner first, and then, well, I’ve gotta be honest, I haven’t really thought that far ahead,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “But come on, like I said - rain.” He shrugged a shoulder back towards the house, taking a step away from her before turning and striding towards the front doors, Rey darted forward to keep pace.

“Did you grow up here?”

“Nah, this is just - I guess my parents’ retirement home,” and he laughed, because the idea of either of his parents ever relaxing at some point in their lives for long enough to enjoy this veritable palace was ridiculous.

When he pushed through the front doors of the Organa-Solo home, he ushered Rey in with an arm wave and watched her tentatively step over the threshold. Somewhere, his mother had a classical piece of music playing, the gentle notes just reaching them as the smells from dinner wafted through the house.

“Ah! Master Ben, so good to have you home again, Princess Leia was just telling me how you have found _The Millenium Falcon_ once more. I should hate to see the state it is in, all of these years in a desert wasteland.” C-3P0 was gesticulating wildly in the foyer, attempting to speak, but turning in circles as Rey walked around him, inspecting. “Good evening, miss. I am C-3P0, a protocol droid, fluent in over 6 million forms of communication.”

“Huh, have you ever needed to use all of them?” Rey asked, reaching out and poking at the exposed wiring at his torso.

“I beg your pardon!” he cried, throwing his arms in the air, “Master Ben, if you cannot get your guest to behave-”

“That’s quite enough, threepio,” Leia called from the hall, stepping into view and beaming at Ben, “I’m so happy you’re home,” she told him, pulling him down into a tight hug.

“Hi, mom,” he whispered across the top of her head, “glad to be home.” And he found he meant it, for maybe the first time in a long time. “Hey, d’you know when Luke will be back?” he asked pulling away.

“No, why?” Leia was frowning up at him now, it wasn’t often he asked about his uncle.

“Well, mom, this is Rey, Rey, my mother, Senator Leia.”’

“The droid called you a princess,” Rey supplied, glancing between them all pensively.

“Well, once upon a time, yes, but not anymore. It’s so good to meet you, Rey. I’m sure you’re starving, what on earth did the two of you find to eat on _The Falcon,_ after all these years?”

“Oh, I had portions with me.” Rey dug in her small pack and withdrew the remaining three half portion packs.

“And they were horrible.” Ben huffed, plucking them from her hands and striding away towards the dining room.

“Hey! You can’t just take those, I worked hard to get those.” She was rushing after him and Ben released a noise of surprise, stumbling forward slightly when she jumped on his back, scrambling up high enough to grab them back out of his hands. “These are mine,” She hissed, wriggling around and sliding down his side until her feet hit the floor, leaving Ben staring down at her in shock.

“Well, that’s certainly a first,” Leia chuckled from behind them, and Rey’s furious stare turned contrite as she spun to face his mother.

“I am so sorry, Senator.”

“Oh, sure, apologize to her.” Ben scoffed, brushing off his vest.

“It’s her house, Ben!” Rey defended, rolling her eyes as she tucked her portions away.

“Hmm, I like you, Rey,” Leia announced, “Come on, and behave, the two of you.”

“I always behave,” Ben retorted, making Leia laugh and Rey smile up at him.

“You know, Ben’s never brought a woman home before,” Leia told Rey casually.

“Force, mom, can’t imagine why, with that sort of comment.”

“I mean, I don’t think, that is to say, um, it’s nice that he has someplace to take people home to, with other people there. It’s a very lovely home, I’m sure lots of people would like to see the inside of it.”

“That’s definitely not what she meant, Rey.”

“Oh? Oh! Well, that’s nice too, I guess, but that’s not what this is, is it?”

“If my son is anything like his father,” Leia muttered, pushing through the doors that lead to the dining room.

“I’m going to ignore that, dad and I are nothing alike.” 

“You look a lot like him,” Rey unhelpfully supplied. “But you have your mothers eyes,” she mused quietly.

“Rey, do you like Bantha Steak?” Leia asked, gesturing at Ben to pull out a chair for Rey.

“I’ve never had it. I’ve never had most foods, probably.” she shrugged, “but I like food. So I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.” Ben watched her take a seat, studiously avoiding looking at both his mother and him as he looked up and caught his mother’s gaze, pity. That’s what Rey was avoiding looking at.

“Hey, Kid,” Han called, entering the room with his usual swagger, “who did those modifications on the old girl?” he asked, taking the seat opposite Leia as Ben trudged around the table to his usual seat, across from Rey.

“Oh, me.” Rey tilted her head to smile at Han, absently picking up her napkin and twisting it in her grip. “I scavenged several parts from the Star Destroyers in the graveyards, traded for others. She’s garbage, but working garbage.”

“Are you paying her?” Han rounded on Ben, who laughed.

“Just sit down, Han, and quit teasing.” Leia interjected, and Han listened with a wink.

“So, Kid, we’ve got a few things coming down the pipes-”

“We are not discussing work at dinner, besides, we have a guest who I’m sure doesn’t want to hear about all of your _shipping_ jobs.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Rey spoke around a mouthful of food, her eyes bright with delight, and Ben can’t help but smile at her.

“See, Leia, the girl doesn’t mind.”

“The girl has a name,” Rey waved a fork in Han’s direction and the man gulped, Ben was even more sure he’s an absolute goner.

“My apologies, Rey. So,” Han said, shifting towards her, “what are you plans? You lookin for work?”

“Oh! I’m not - I just thought, well, there was this _thing_ ,” Rey started.

“And she’s just going to be sticking with me, if that’s alright with everybody,” Ben interrupted, gaze cutting around the table before landing on a relieved looking Rey.

“I thought you said it wasn’t like that.” Han grumped.

“And it isn’t. We need to talk to Luke.”

“Luke? What the hell for?”

“Force stuff.”

“Oh no, not that mumbo jumbo again.”

Rey laughed, “Mumbo jumbo - I like that.”

“Oh, do you? Luke calls it that too,” Han replied with a roguish grin.

“Han, please.” Leia sighed with a smile. “If you want my brother to cooperate, Rey, I’d advise against it.”

“Oh! So she can call my baby garbage, but I can’t watch her antagonize Luke.”

“ _The Falcon is_ garbage.” Ben and Leia answer together, and Han threw up his hands. At her seat, Rey smiled into her drink.

* * *

“So that was - not a complete disaster,” Ben said after they’ve left his parents’ house.

“It was fun. I had fun. I’ve never, well, everything was a first. Do you eat that way all the time?” she asked, gait relaxed as she walked beside him, trusting him to take her to wherever she needed to be.

“I suppose. If you mean actual food and not those sorry rations you’re still hoarding, then yes.”

“Well, I might need them later! I don’t know how long I’m staying,” she shrugged.

“Can I take you somewhere?” Ben asked suddenly, halting in the middle of the street.

Rey swayed close to him, avoiding the passing people, “Haven’t you already?” she laughed, “but please, lead the way.”

“It’s a bit of a walk.”

“I like walking,” she answered, looping her arm through his and he smiled. She was quiet as they walked, and he watches her as she observed the hustle and bustle around them, warmth blooming in his chest at how taken she is by everything. She hears it before she sees it, and she glances up at him. “What is that?” she asks, letting him turn her around the last corner and her jaw drops open in awe.

“The sea,” he informs her with another smile, and she breaks free from him to tread closer to the gentle surf. She wades in up to her knees, not bothering to remove her shoes or roll up her pants.

“It’s warm,” she observes, bending low to allow a wave to catch her hands. “Can you drink it?” she asks, turning to look at him.

“It isn’t recommended,” he laughed, digging the toe of his boot into the coarse sand, “so listen, I know we barely know each other, but I want you to stay. Here. With me. Or, if dad needs me to do a few jobs, come with me, see the sights.” Rey turned and waded out of the shallows, clumsily making her way toward him, feet squelching in her boots. “If that’s not something you want-”

“I saw our future, Ben,” she cut him off, fingers pressing against his mouth, “or numerous possible futures between us.” She smiled at him, withdrawing her hand, “I think I would very much like to stay, on the condition that I can work with you, too.”

“You really want a job? You want to be part of the crew? You’re serious?” At her earnest look he bobbed his head quickly, “of course! You’re always welcome here, Rey. I saw our future too, and I still think we need to talk to my Uncle Luke about what this means, but, I’m looking forward to seeing it actually play out.” She laughed then and flung herself at him, arms wrapping tight around his neck as his automatically came up to catch her and pulled her closer. Even if Luke can’t tell them anything, he knows one thing, without a doubt. In every vision, as long as they were together, they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned cute, and I don't know. Lol. I hope you liked it, if so, let me know. It's very late for me, so I might hate this in the morning, or revisit this down the road, but for now...complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to this, I hope you like it, if you've read this before - well, I still hope you like it ;) 
> 
> Part two will be coming on Sunday, and as always, feel free to come say hi on [tumblr!](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com)


End file.
